LA VIDA DESPUES DE TI
by andy-kikyo-love
Summary: kikyo se gradua de la preparatoria y es aseeptada a la univercidad shikon no tama, durante las vacaciones el novio de su hermana kagura seshumaru le presenta a un misterioso chico platino, con el que sin darse cuenta se va a ir enemorando de el.doy asco
1. EL COMIENZO

1.- EL COMIENSO

Era un día bastante difícil para todos aquellos que terminaban la preparatoria, ya que tenían que ver por sus futuros y pensar en que carrera estudiar y que universidad los aceptaría. El sol estaba en lo más alto de cielo y los estudiantes se alistaban para recibir sus diplomas de graduación, mientras los padres y los de cursos inferiores observaban desde una lona con sombra, los graduados permanecían parados bajo los fuertes rayos de sol.

-kikyo- dijo el hombre regordete que entregaba los diplomas.

La muchacha de cabellos negros como cascadas a la luz de la luna, se acercaba y quedando justo enfrente de aquel hombre extendió la mano para así poder recibir su diploma. Al tener lo por primera vez en su mano la muchacha sonrío de alegría Al fin se graduaría lo único que pensaba era "solo falta la universidad" este pensamiento la llenaba de alegría, solo le faltaba la universidad para ser una persona realizada. Después de eso se dirigió Asia su lugar con los demás graduados (aun bajo el sol).

Al finalizar la ceremonia se reunió con un grupo de chicas una de ellas la volteo a ver con un rostro pálido e inexpresivo, aquella extraña chica era kana, su mejor amiga, era un poco mas baja que ella así que tenia que agachar un poco la mirada para observarla bien, su cabello era blanco junto con sus ropas.

-Felicidades- dijo kana viendo a kikyo con sus ojos casi negros.

-igualmente-kikyo le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa a su amiga hasta que otras dos chicas se acercaron escandalosamente felicitarlas gritando de alegría y aventando confeti, una de ellas (kagome) provoco que una señora se tirara agua encima, mientras que Sango se quedaba atrás por disculparse envés de su amiga.

-GRADUADAS- decía kagome a gritos abrazando a las dos chicas (Kana y Kikyo)-saben extrañare verlas en los pasillos o robarles la comida…..muuuuuaaaaa….-eso parecía un intento muy malo de llanto. Después de deshacer su abrazo llego Sango corriendo.

-lo siento,,, me atrase por culpa de un incidente – dijo mientras veía a Kagome con mirada reprobatoria –FELICIDADES!!!- se acerca a las graduadas y las abrazo, a comparación de Kagome el suyo fue un abrazo corto y sin estrangular a nadie.

Como solo era el día de la ceremonia no tenia caso permanecer hay, asi que recogieron sus cosas y salieron por un sendero de árboles de cerezo, las cuatro chicas platicaban de cosas como vivir solos y que solo les faltaba un semestre a Sango y Kagome para salir de la preparatoria, cuando de pronto kikyo se detuvo a observar el lugar en forma de despedida, mientras hacia esto las demás chicas veían como se recargaba en el barandal que se paraba los árboles del camino, y disfrutaba de el viento contra su cara.

Esta era una escena tan pacifica, tan perfecta que nadie se atrevía a interrumpir la tranquilidad de kikyo, su cabello chocaba contra su cara haciendo que ella colocara su cabello detrás de su oreja, estaba respirando el aroma de los cerezos, un aroma de despedida pensaba ella.

-quien le dice que esta sonando su móvil?- dijo sango entre susurros para que no pudieran escucharlas- no me atrevo a interrumpirla.

-yo tampoco-respondió kagome- esta es una escena tan romántica que solo la podría destruir un mounstro desalmado, sin corazón, inexpresivo.

En ese momento ambas (kagome y sango) voltearon a ver a kana con ojos de "serás el conejillo de indias". A kana no le quedo más remedio que despertar a kikyo de su sueño, ya le estaban rugiendo las tripas de hambre.

-Kikyo-dijo con su voz sin expresar algún sentimiento-kikyo-empezó a pinchar la espalda de su amiga como bien un niño pequeño pica a un gusano con un palito.

-mmm......?- parecía Haver despertado de su sueño algo desconcertada-sucede algo???

-tu móvil esta sonando.

-heeee???- al instante comenzó a buscarlo, al no encontrarlo empezó a tirar todo de la mochila, al encontrarlo lo tomo y contesto-hola?

-sabíamos que eras el mounstro ideal,, gracias kana-dijo kagome entre susurros para no interrumpir a kikyo con su llamada.

-es mi mama dice que si aremos algo o si celebramos en casa??- dijo preguntando para ver si alguien tenia una idea de que hacer para celebrar.

-YO!!!- grito kagome alzando la mano para que alguien le diera la palabra.

-Kagome-dijo kikyo algo preocupada por que cosa rara se le ocurriría a kagome esta vez.

-vamos al karaoke- parecía muy animada y se puso a tararear una canción alegremente.

-tengo hambre- dijo kana.

-pues.. comemos algo de camino aya- respondió pacíficamente Sango.

-esta bien-kikyo parecía algo emocionada y nerviosa a la vez , nunca había cantado con publico y menos en un karaoke –pero que tal si vamos a mi casa a cambiarnos.-entonces hablo refiriéndose a la llamada-vamos para allá luego te comento el plan.-

Al encaminarse a casa de kikyo Kagome no paraba de comentar sobre las canciones que cantaba mejor en karaoke, mientras kana hablaba de lo que le gustaría comer, mientras kikyo solo pensaba en cuando llegarían a su casa para ir al karaoke, no le emocionaba mucho la idea de cantar pero si la de oír cantar a kana, para kikyo kana era un ser fascinante llena de misterio, que rodeaba su forma inexpresiva de ser sobre todo su manía del blanco, había nacido con un peculiar cabello blanco pero de eso a vestir todo el tiempo de blanco.

-Kana?-pregunto kikyo.

-que?

-como es que te dejaron tener un uniforme completamente blanco mientras nosotras usamos una falda roja cuadriculada y camisa negra?- no era algo relevante pero tenia cierta curiosidad por aquello.

-acaso no es Ovio?-dijo kagome uniéndose a la conversación – su familia es dueña de una televisora, y an dado generosas donaciones, Haci que supongo que sienten que si le impiden algo a kana ella se quejara y dejaran de dar donaciones o por lómenos no tan generosamente grandes.-de pronto kagome levantó la trompa para hacer pucheros en señal de descontento.

-Kana no aria eso, es decir no haría un berrinche a sus padres solo por traer blanco encima –kikyo parecía tratar de defender a su amiga pero este esfuerzo fue en vano.

-si lo haría- dijo kana sin expresar ninguna emoción.

-eso es bajo, kikyo también es rica y no saca provecho de ello-kagome parecía molestarse cada vez mas, hasta el grado que se detuvo, y así parando el avance de todas- yo tengo un viejo templo, y sango también es normal, así que nos tenemos que es forzar mas,,mmm..Esto me molesta.

-kagome-dijo sango parecía algo molesta por lo brusca que había sido su amiga- lo siento kana pero ya sabes lo explosiva que puede ser a veces kagome- aparecer ya estaba acostumbrada a disculparse por Kagome- pero por que tienes esta manía por el blanco?

-el blanco representa la nada y yo soy la nada- todas la miraron con cara de sorpresa nunca esperaron esa clase de respuesta tan extraña, al percatarse kana de las miradas confusas prodigio- desde que nací con el cabello blanco asta hoy e sido destinada a representar nada.

Detrás de las cabezas de todas aparecía una gran gota tipo anime en señal de "enfrentamiento a lo extravagante".

Después de eso siguieron el camino a la casa de kikyo en calma y sin ningún tipo de agresividades. Al llegar a la casa kagome y Sango se emocionaron al ver lo grande que era el lugar. Era una casa tipo palacio antiguo con un gran jardín y un pequeño lago con peses dorados. Al entrar a la gran casa todas se sorprendieron por que a pesar de ser una

Construcción antigua por dentro se veía bastante moderna. Todas se quitaron los zapatos y los cambiaron por unas sandalias que les iba pasando kikyo todas eran del mismo color, negro, ecepto por las de kana que tenia que ser blancas. Al pasar por la sala vieron a una pareja sentada en el sillón a decir verdad se veían muy bien juntos pero ninguna de las chicas evito ver la belleza del chico de cabello plata azulado, pues sus rasgos eran muy finos para ser los de un hombre y debajo de la camisa negra se alcanzaba a ver lo fuerte que era, todas las chicas se sonrojaron ecepto kikyo que si bien fuera la primera ves que lo veía también se hubiera puesto roja. Después de ese sonrojo se percataron de la acompañante de aquel apuesto hombre, era una mujer de hermosos ojos y cabello recogido en un chongo.

-bueno-hablo al fin kikyo desde que habían llegado-kagura, ellas son sonago y kagome y bueno a kana ya la conoces-dijo señalando conforme los presentaba.- Seshumaru, ellas, ellas el novio de mi hermana.

-hola!!!-contestaron las tres chicas a unison .

-kikyo-dijo kagura cuando ya casi se retiraban a su habitación.-podemos hablar

-claro, kana puedes llevarlas a mi cuarto, pueden cambiarse el closet esta a la derecha el de la izquierda es otra habitación-dijo dando instrucciones, y después de que se fueron kikyo volteo a ver a su hermana mayor.

Las dos chacas fueron tras kana a la habitación de kikyo, al observar lo grande que era la habitación quedaron asombradas, en el centro de una de las paredes había una gran cama matrimonial y en el centro de la habitación estaba una mini sala todo permanecía acomodado armoniosamente. En aquella habitación había cuatro puertas aparte de la de la entrada. Las chicas quedaron algo confundidas al ver tantas puertas se preguntaban cual seria el closet.

-voy a la cocina por comida- sin mas ni menos kana salio del cuarto dejando solas a kagome y sango.

-me pregunto cual será la puerta que menciono kikyo- dijo sango algo preocupada.

-solo hay una forma de saberlo, abramos todas – kagome parecía emocionada con la idea de descubrir el enigma, así que poco a poco se fue acercando a la puerta de la pared de la izquierda al abrir la puerta corrediza encontró un estudio, el cuarto parecía muy inspirador en las paredes colgaban hermosos diseños de vestidos y en una mesa había una maquina de coser, también había muchas clases de telas bastante bonitas.

-mmm…siguiente puerta- grito Kagome deslizando la puerta bruscamente.

-kagome, no crees que esto es invadir el espacio de kikyo.

--claro que no ella nunca se enfadara y no creo que sea secreto.

Y Haci repitiendo lo anterior abrió las otras puertas, la segunda en abrir fue la de la pared central a la izquierda y se encontró con un enorme baño con jacuzzi. Volvió a cerrar la puerta para abrir la de alado que era una entrada directa al bello jardín donde la flor mas destacada era justa de la que llevaba nombre "kikyo", después de cerrarla miro con recelo la ultima puerta la de la derecha junto a la cama .

-te encontré- grito la chica muy entusiasmada, entonces al abrir la puerta y ver su contenido quedo sorprendida y con la boca abierta –sango?

-pasa algo Kagome?- pregunto la chica un poco nerviosa por la forma en que kagome había cambiando su tono a uno asustado, temía que hubiese roto algo valioso.-rompiste algo?- mineras se iba acercando al closet se impresiono de lo enorme que era, era un poco mas pequeño que el baño pero aun así era enorme y se veía que estaba repleto de ropa , joyas y perfumes.-wuo!

-esto es un closet?

-eso creo, tal vez un closet de ricos.

Después de haber encontrado por fin el closet empezaron a cambiarse. Kagome se puso una falda negra con una blusa blanca y unos zapatos de piso negros, mientras Sango se ponía un vestido naranja muy hermoso y deacuerdo con el calor que hacia.

Después de salir del closet entraron kana y kikyo a la habitación con botanas y refrescos.

-que bien les queda eso-halago kikyo a las dos muchachas-espero no se hayan confundido es que no fui muy especifica, lo siento.

-no te preocupes no tardamos mucho en encontrar el closet- sango paresia algo nerviosa al dar esa respuesta, mas con la mirada de incredulidad que le lanzaba a kagome. – y que es lo que quería tu hermana?.

-solo quería decirme lo buenas que eran las instalaciones de la universidad Shikon no tama- dio un largo suspiro y después procedió- bueno por mientras ya tengo la carta de recomendación de algunos profesores, y después voy a enviar mi solicitud para ingresar.

-cierto no hemos hablado sobre la carrera que estudiaran- sango parecía sonrojarse, después de haber pasado el día entero juntas no había preguntado algo tan importante.-supongo que irán juntas a la universidad no?

-lamentablemente no-contesto kana-yo iré a estudiar actuación a Inglaterra.

-que?-sango y kagome parecían muy alteradas, pero kikyo seguía teniendo un rostro calmado aunque con algo de tristeza .-y como es que tu apruebas eso kikyo.

-bueno, pues…prometió venir de visita cuando quisiera verla, además ese siempre a sido su sueño y no se lo voy a quitar –la tristeza en su rostro seguía presente, aunque tenia también algo de felicidad pues su amiga cumpliría su sueño.

Después de eso las chicas empezaron a comer la botana que habían traído kikyo y kana, hasta que estas decidieron cambiarse, Kana había escogido un vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, mientras kikyo se ponía unos pantalones de mezclilla con una blusa negra, ambas se veían muy bien después de eso salieron de la casa despidiéndose de Kagura y Seshumaru.

Al salir de la casa se encaminaron a un restaurante donde la especialidad era ramen, este lugar lo había mencionado Kana antes de salir de la casa, ya que estaba cerca de un karaoke que estaba sobre la misma calle.

Al llegar al restaurante se sentaron en la mesa que había junto a la ventana viendo a la calle, sango y kagome se sentaron juntas mientras kikyo y kana del otro lado. Había un ambiente alegre pues habían discutido de la partida de kana y se habían enterado que ese era su último día en Japón. Las chicas conversaban de la forma en que kana debía actuar. Después de que todas terminaron de comer se marcharon del lugar dirigiéndose al karaoke. Al llegar hay pidieron un cuarto privado ya que les deba vergüenza que algún extraño las pudiera escuchar. Después de ser guiadas por un empleado a aquel cuarto kagome empezó a cantar de pura emoción y ya que quedaron completamente solas escogieron sus lugares.

-van a querer algo? –pregunto sango mientras tomaba el teléfono.

-tal ves lo mejor seria que trajeran una jarra de te helado-respondió kikyo dando una respuesta razonable.

-bien. Algo más

-yo quiero pockys de chocolate- kagome parecía algo emocionada con la idea de comer algo dulce.

-deacuerdo- entonces sango pidió la orden y se sentó alado de kagome.

-YEHAA!!!- grito kagome parándose enfrente de la pantalla e inicio con una clase de presentación- bueno entonces daremos comienzo a la celebración de graduación y de despedida de Kana, y la primera en cantar será- cerro los ojos y comenzó a apuntar con la mano derecha , parecía estar haciendo uno de los versos de niños para seleccionar a alguien-TU!!-grito mientras abría los ojos para ver a quien había seleccionado, entonces todas voltearon a la persona a la que estaban apuntando, no tardo mas de cinco segundo en darse cuenta de que a la persona que veían era a ella.

-heee? YOOO!!-dijo kikyo sonrojándose bastante.

-el dedo te a elegido, no podrás liberarte del destino-insistió kagome mientras checava en el librito que había sobre la mesa buscando la canción que cantaría kikyo.- la canción que cantaras será "World is mine" de "Hatsune Miku".- entonces poniendo kagome la canción en la pantalla kikyo se acomodaba algo nerviosa, conocía la canción pero jamás la había cantado con publico. La música comenzó a tocar y kikyo cada vez se ponía mas roja entonces fue hay cuando tenia que pronunciar las primeras notas, y de su garganta salio una voz tal vez no hermosa pero si muy bonita, entonces empezó a agarrar mas confianza y empezó a afinarse su voz al parecer no cele dificultaba mucho el cantar algo de la pantalla aunque había pedasos muy rápidos que prefirió no cantar para no quedar en ridículo. Al finalizar la canción tomo una gran bocanada de aire pues en la canción no había muchas pausas, justo después de terminar sus amigas le daban halagos y ella se sonrojaba cada vez mas, esto duro así un momento hasta que tocaron la puerta que abrió kana, era un empleado que traía una bandeja pequeña con una jara de te helado y un plato con pockys decorado con fresas y jarabe de chocolate.

La velada fue muy divertida todas la estaban pasándola muy bien hasta kana, su canción había sido algo lenta y romántica pero cuando ella la interpreto daba un poco de escalofríos pues mas que cantar era una interpretación.

-bueno ya es tarde tal vez tengamos que irnos ya seguro mama y el abuelo están preocupados-menciono kagome al ver la hora en su reloj.

-kagome tiene razón, papa no me deja llegar a mas tardar a las doce-dijo sango dándole la razón a kagome.

-bueno entonces debemos despejar la habitación, voy a mandar a llamar a un taxi a esta hora seria peligroso ir caminando-entonces kikyo se levanto para tomar el telefono y avisar a la resepcion de su partida.

Al salir del lugar el taxi ya estaba afuera esperando a sus pasajeros, y Haci primero dejaron a kagome en su casa, esta se despidió con mucho sentimiento de kana pues no la verían dentro del primer semestre de la universidad, después de esta siguió Sango que de igual forma se despidió de kana . al llegar a casa de kana kikyo abrazo muy fuerte a su amiga este fue un abrazo algo prolongado y correspondido, kikyo no puedo aguantar mas y las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas al darse cuenta de esto kana se deshizo del abrazo que la aprisionaba y volteo a ver a su amiga.

-pronto nos veremos-dijo kana por primera vez dedicándole una sonrisa a kikyo.- mi vuelo sale mañana en la mañana a las nueve, quiero que vallas te quiero dar algo.

-deacuerdo, ahí nos vemos-respondió kikyo secándose las lagrimas y sonriendo nuevamente.

Kana bajo del taxi y se dirigió a la entrada de una casa muy grande, al abrirse la puerta una luz ilumino la enterada y una persona le dio la bienvenida, entonces el carro empezó a avanzar nuevamente dejando atrás una imagen borrosa de kana agitando la mano en señal de despedida. Conforme el carro avanzaba kikyo doblaba el cuello asía el lado de la ventanilla derecha no quería alejarse de su amiga, después de que la luz de la entrada se volvió obscura y no hubo nadie afuera kikyo se acomodo nuevamente con la vista enfrente. No podía dejar de pensar en como seria la vida sin su mejor amiga, siempre avían estado juntas, kana siempre le deba ánimos cuando se sentía mal. Aun recordaba cuando kana la visitaba todos los días a su casa para asegurarse de que estaría bien por cuando murió su padre, pero ahora que pasaría cuando se sintiera solo y kana no estaría a su lado quien le diría que siguiera adelante, quien le dedicaría esas palabras de ánimo.

Cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaba en casa al parecer se avía bajado del taxi sin estar conciente. Al entrar al la sala no había nadie, las luces permanecían apagadas, así que decidió tirarce en el sillón para ponerse en posición fetal, y empezó a llorar, al oír unos pasos por el corredor alzar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos color miel que la observaban algo preocupados.

-te sucede algo-dijo seshumaru sentándose a su lado.

-kana se va a ir a Inglaterra y tengo miedo de quedarme sola-dij0 kikyo derramando mas lagrimas y abrazando al que consideraba casi su hermano, después de todo el siempre había sido amable con ella, y la había apoyado tal como un hermano aria con su hermana menor.

-nunca estarás sola, sabes que puedes contar con migo y tu hermana, además no te quedaras sola al parecer tu y las otras dos chicas se llaban muy bien.-hablaba con una voz tranquila tratando de consolar a la pobre chica.-además supongo que vendrá a visitarte debes en cuando. La dulce voz de seshumaru parecía tranquilizar a kikyo, esta se sentó correctamente y se seco las lágrimas, apartándose el cabellote la cara boleteo a ver a seshumaru con una mirada firme.

-necesito que me hagas un favor seshumaru- dijo kikyo en tono suplicante-podrías llevarme al aeropuerto mañana a las nueve, es que no quiero ir sola, también podrías converser a mi hermana.

-Deacuerdo, de igual manera tu hermana me pidió que fuéramos a la universidad a mover influencias para que te acepte, a y ya enviamos tu solicitud tu hermana la agarro de tu cuarto-seshumaru parecía estar un poco mas calmado. Kikyo parecía estar algo distraída viendo el reloj que estaba tras el marcaba la 1:30.

-seshumaru, que haces aquí tan tarde?

-pues…tu hermana y yo estábamos viendo una película pero se quedo dormida y estaba apunto de irme cuando te encontré.- explico seshumaru sonrojándose un poco por lo que hubiera estado pensando kikyo, al parecer no le creía, Se levanto y se dirijo a la puerta-adiós, ya duérmete.-

De pronto kikyo se quedo sola otra vez, pero estas ves se levanto y se fue a su cuarto para dormir al llegar a su cuarto se cambio de ropa a una pijama ligera de color negro con encaje, se metió a la cama y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.


	2. EL DIA QUE NOS CONOSIMOS

2.- EL DIA QUE NOS CONOCIMOS

Los primeros rayos de sol traspasaban la puerta que daba al jardín, era un día soleado las aves cantaban al pie de la entrada, mientras la joven de cabellos negros y largos permanecía sumida en un profundo sueño. El sonido de las aves perturbaba un triste sueño de soledad, las lagrimas de la joven se deslizaban por sus mejillas, entonces su cuerpo inconciente cambio de posición a la orilla de la cama así resbalando de ella se golpeo contra el frío piso de madera despertando de su profundo sueño.

-auuuuch!!!

Permaneció tirada en el suelo durante un momento prolongado, hasta que decidió pararse para dirigirse al baño y bañarse, ya que ese día era diferente y debía ser puntual. Mientras se bañaba no pudo evitar pensar en como seria su despedida con kana y que podría hacer el resto del día, pero al hacer esto recordó las palabras de seshumaru y dándose ánimos se dijo así misma que esto no era un adiós sino un asta luego, esto la hizo sentir mejor. Cuando salio de bañarse se puso unos shorts negros con una blusa blanca con encaje que había diseñado ella misma, se veía bastante bien. Después de peinarse el cabello, y tender la cama, salio de la habitación en busca de algo que comer al llegar a la cocina vio a kagura y seshumaru ya listos sentados en la barra, mientras su mama cocinaba algo.

-buenos días- saludo kikyo en general. Al ver el reloj en la pared vio que aun era temprano (eran las 8) -y que desayunaremos- esta ves hablo refiriéndose únicamente a su madre.

La mañana paso mas rápido de lo que esperaba antes de irse paso a su curto por un regalo que había hecho para kana era un álbum de fotos lleno de los recuerdos de su infancia y aun del presente. Después de tomarlo salio corriendo al jardín donde la esperaban kagura y seshumaru, se encaminaron a una camioneta verde, ese era el carro de seshumaru, lo sabia por que muchas veces se había subido en ella, tal ves desde que kagura y seshumaru fueran novios. A kikyo le encantaba la pareja que hacían su hermana y seshumaru al verlos juntos no podía evitar pensar en la posibilidad de tener un novio Haci, a pesar de ser tan popular entre los chicos kikyo siempre les había rechazado ya que era algo tímida en ese ámbito y le costaba trabajo entablar conversaciones después de una confesión. Nunca había tenido novio y tampoco kana, lo peor era que kagome y sango a pesar de ser menores ya gozaban de tener una relación mas que amistosa, kagome tenia a kouga, un chico de cabello negro largo que siempre tenia agarrando con una coleta, era un chico que se preocupaba demasiado por su novia lo cual era una señal de amor, mientras sango tenia a Miroku, un chico algo mayor a ella y también un pervertido, aunque también muy detallista y amoroso. La envidia la comía por dentro ella también quería a alguien que se preocupara por ella y fuera detallista, alguien amable y sin miedo a mostrar sus sentimientos. Con esta cadena de pensamientos kikyo comenzó a sonrojarse y con una piel tan blanca como la suya era más notorio.

Decidió apartar esos pensamientos de su mente y subir al asiento trasero de la camioneta, cuando la camioneta empezó a avanzar kikyo bajo el vidrio de su ventana y se recargo en la puerta, y así disfrutando del viento acariciando su rostro. Era la primera vez que se hacia conciente de que estaba de vacaciones, así que aunque no estuviera kana las disfrutaría al máximo.

Al llegar al aeropuerto kikyo bajo corriendo de la camioneta, ya había logrado localizar a kana desde antes de estacionarse, cuando por fin estuvo cerca de kana se abalanzo sobre ella para abrazarla, a comparación del abrazo de anoche este parecía ser uno lleno de alegría y buenos deseos, esto pareció haber tranquilizado a kana pues ella esperaba mas llanto que tal vez no pudiera resistir.

-me alegro-dijo kana con una voz seria pero tranquila.

-te traje un presente para que siempre me recuerdes- kikyo empezó a buscar en su bolsa el pequeño álbum decorado con muchas telas de distintos colores.-espero que te guste-dijo mientras le ponía el álbum en la mano.

-gracias, es hermoso- empezó a ojearlo y leyó la dedicatoria que venia al final:

_Para mi querida amiga Kana:_

_Aunque no te vuelva ver en este tiempo, no tenemos más_

_Remedio que seguir adelante sin mirar atrás, pero_

_Si podemos ver hacia el presente y futura para el día _

_Que nos volvamos a ver…_

_De kikyo._

Al terminar de leer kana volteo a ver a kikyo y le dedico una sonrisa llena de alegría, en ese momento kikyo comenzó a sonrojarse por que no se había percatado de toda la gente que las rodeaba, junto a ella se encontraban los padres de kana con una carriola y en ella el hermano menor de kana, Hakudoshi, mientras que detrás de kikyo se hallaban ya reunidos kagura y seshumaru.

- yo también te traje algo-continuo kana con la conversación ignorando a los demás, y sacando algo de su maleta, se lo entrego a kikyo, estaba envuelto en una tela muy fina y delicada.-cuídalo bien.

-acaso esto es…-al retirar la tela quedo al descubierto un hermoso espejo redondo con un marco de plata hecho a mano, bastante elaborado era realmente hermoso- kana pero esto es algo muy valioso a permanecido en tu familia por generaciones, no puedo aceptarlo-protesto no sentía que debía tener eso, kana apreciaba mas que su vida aquel objeto.

-solo cuidaras de el hasta que regrese-continuo ella haciendo caso amiso a lo que decía kikyo- este objeto es lo mas valioso que tengo y tu eres la persona que mas me importa, así que tu serás la protectora del espejo hasta que yo regrese por el.

-kana-el conmovido rostro de kikyo provoco que kana sintiera la necesidad de abrazarla, así que se acerco a ella y la abrazo esto no había sucedido nunca por lo general kikyo era la que la abrazaba pero aquello era diferente solo se sentía el sentimiento de gran felicidad entonces los brazos de kikyo respondieron con uno mas fuerte, las dos amigas duraron así un rato.

-los pasajeros del vuelo a Inglaterra de las 9 am. devén abordar el avión- decía una vos femenina por medio de las bocinas del aeropuerto.

-parece que ya tengo que subir al avión-dijo kana liberándose por fin del abrazo.

-parece que si.

-bueno adiós.

-no, no adiós-kana parecía algo extrañada con esa respuesta-es hasta pronto.-entonces kikyo dio su ultima sonrisa dedicada a kana, al menos asta que esta volviera.

Kana se marcho a tomar su vuelo, kikyo y los demás regresaron a la camioneta, mientras la familia de kana también se marchaba. Y así kikyo mas tranquila observaba el espejo que traía en sus manos, no era como cualquier otro espejo este transmitía aun poder sobrenatural era algo extraño, "era la nada".

Kikyo

Ya era tarde pasaban de las seis, después del aeropuerto habíamos ido a la universidad para hablar directamente con el director, al parecer había dejado una buena impresión, no es por ser arrogante o algo parecido es solo que el mismo me había elogiado. Después de eso nos habíamos dirigido a comer y una vez hubimos terminado fuimos al centro comercial, al parecer nos reuniríamos con una persona solo que no tenia mucha curiosidad en preguntar, el calor empezaba a marearme, no podía dejar de pensar en como seria la universidad y si seria buena idea mudarme a un departamento yo sola para tener mi vida como universitaria, todas estas dudas permanecían en mí cabeza, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la vida de kana viviendo sola, seguramente si incendiaba la cocina al llamar a los bomberos no le creerían por culpa de su voz inexpresiva, aunque lo mas probable era que tuviera sirvientes como siempre le había gustado tener, otra pregunta era si conocía el idioma por que yo no, claro seguro contrataría a alguien para que traducirá todo el tiempo.

No podía dejar de hacerme preguntas tontas como esas, hasta que de pronto algo atrajo toda mi atención era seshumaru agitándome el brazo para que reaccionara, algo desconcertada mire a mi alrededor enfrente de mi había un chico aproximadamente unos 18 o 19 años tal vez unos 18 como yo, era bastante bien parecido, tenia el cabello largo y plateado, tenia piel morena clara, poseía un buen cuerpo como el de seshumaru, llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla, y una camisa negra, junto con una gorra del mismo color, tenia unos audífonos estilo retro en el cuello, sus enormes y hermosos ojos dorados me observaban con algo de enfado, esto me molesto un poco hacia que respondí de mala gana.

-que?.

-mm...... te presento a mi hermano, su nombre es inuyasha, inuyasha ella es kikyo la hermana de kagura.- nos presento algo extrañado por mi forma de responderle, nunca le había hablado así. Me enrojecí al saber que aquel extraño chico era hermano de seshumaru, tal vez no me miraba con enfado, tal vez tenia una basurita en el ojo, me sentía culpable tal vez no debí de haber hablado así, debía hacer algo para reponerlo, por que tal vez el lo había interpretado como una ofensa (y hacia kikyo seguirá lamentándose por creer que fue grosera, la razón de que seshumaru se extraño fue por la cara de perplejidad de kikyo)

-bueno, los dejaremos solos-anuncio kagura tomando a seshumaru por el brazo.-luego regresamos.

-heee??-pero antes de que pudiera protestar ya habían desaparecido entre la gente. Entonces voltee a ver a inuyasha algo avergonzada por mi comportamiento de antes, aunque seguía viéndome de esa forma ¿acaso aun tenia la basurita en el ojo?

-hola-permanecimos en silencio durante un momento y al ver que no respondía proseguí –mi nombre es kikyo.

-si lo se, nos acaban de presentar- empezaba a dudar sobre si tenia o no una basura en el ojo.

-mm..bueno, quieres un helado?-otravez se presento el incomodo silencio- lo tomare como un si- me dirigí a una nevería de helado de yogurt dejándolo a el solo, serví los helados y fui a la caja a pagar, delante de mi se encontraba una pareja muy empalagos que venia riendo de tonterías, cuando la chica volteo para seguir caminando me percate de que eran sango y miroku, sango pareció observarme por que se acerco a saludarme.

-hola- estaba algo feliz tenia la esperanza de que decidieran acompañarnos a mi y a inuyasha, no quería estar sola con el.-y que hacen aquí?

-pues es nuestro aniversario así que vinimos a celebrar.-respondió rápidamente sango- aunque parece que tú también tienes compañía- dijo mientras observaba los dos helados que tenía en las manos.

-hee?...no estoy con el hermano de seshumaru.-lo señale con uno de los helados. Al parecer se había puesto los audífonos.

-mm…pues es bastante bien parecido jejeje,,,-río maliciosamente- pervertida querer involucrarte con el hermano de tu cuñado- aquello hizo que me sonrojara mas que de costumbre , como podía pensar eso llevábamos menos de cinco minutos de conocernos y sentía que ya me odiaba.

-sango, no es cierto, miroku dile algo.

-lo siento, pero las pruebas son claras, chica+chico+dos helados= relación amorosa- no aguantaba mas sentía que iba a estallar en llamas.

Ya era mi turno de pagar así que le di el dinero a la cajera y Salí corriendo tras miroku y sango que ya se estaban yendo.

-miroku, sango-grite tras ellos hasta que se detuvieron- pueden venir con nosotros. No creo aguantar estar asolas con el.

-lo siento, pero ya va a empezar nuestra película, además ya debes darle su helado se te esta derritiendo en la mano.-la pareja siguió caminando hasta adentrarse en el cine.

Me di cuenta que era cierto con el calor que hacia los helados se estaban derritiendo, y ya llevaba el brazo pegajoso por culpa del helado derretido. Así que me encamine asía donde había dejado a inuyasha. Cuando llegue los nervios volvieron y me volví a sonrojar al pensar en el comentaría de sango y miroku, realmente pareceríamos una pareja a los ojos de los demás? , pues claro para la gente me veía como una chica cualquiera llevándole un helado a su novio, no como una chica llevándole helado al hermano de su cuñado por que confundió una mirada fastidiada con una de "tengo basura en el ojo" y se sintió bobamente culpable por haber sido grosera.

De pronto cuando estaba más cerca de el nuestras miradas se encontraron y yo me sonroje aun mas, empecé a extender el brazo mientras me acercaba aun mas a el y de pronto:

-cuidado-dijo el entonces yo me quede extrañada, al dar el siguiente paso tropecé con una botella de agua que se le había caído a una señora, cuando fui conciente ya me hallaba en el suelo con el helado embarrado en la ropa y cara, y con una sonrisa burlona se dirigió a mi-olvídalo.

Una gran cantidad de personas habían comenzado a hacer un circulo alrededor de nosotros, entonces me levante enseguida no quería seguir hay tirada siendo el centro de atención solo por que me caí con dos helados en mano. Al pararme empecé a resbalar por culpa del helado derramado, entonces me sujete de lo mas cerca que tenia (inuyasha), primero lo tome de la blusa pero luego volví a resbalar y para no caer me sostuve contra su pecho asiendo que este también perdiera el equilibrio, nuevamente fui conciente ya en el suelo pero esta vez bajo mi cuerpo envés de helado estaba inuyasha viéndome con cara de enojo yo enrojecí aun mas que antes, esta ves estaba segura de que no tenia ningún tipo de basura en el ojo. Solo era conciente de las risas a nuestro alrededor, todos se reían no los soportaba.

-ya suéltame!!!

-heee..?- no me había dado cuenta que aun lo sujetaba.-lo sien…-fue en ese momento que si las cosas no podían empeorar mas le estornudo en la cara. – lo siento enserio, lo siento…te juro que lo sien…

-bájate de mi- esta vez sin pensarlo dos veces me pare y le extendí la mano para ayudarlo, ayuda la cual con obvias razones rechazo, ahora si estaba segura de que no tenia ninguna basura en el ojo, lo mas probable era que nunca hubiera tenido una, claro pero ahora me odiaba. A lo lejos pude reconocer los rostros de kagura y seshumaru, tenía suerte de que nadie conocido estuviera en esa multitud, me alegraba de que sango y miroku entraran al cine en lugar de quedarse con nosotros. En ese momento Inuyasha se sacudía el helado y sin hablar solo se marcho dejándome a mi sola rodeada de toda esa multitud, no dejaba de temblar por el frío, o tal vez era por el pánico que sentía, la ultima mirada que me había lanzado Inuyasha era mas que desprecio, Salí casi corriendo de aquel escenario no soportaba ni un segundo mas el estar hay tenia ganas de llorar y gritar nunca me había sentido tan humillada entonces sentí que un brazo me jalaba, era mi hermana me puso un abrigo encima era lo que necesitaba por que estaba muriendo de frío con todo ese helado sobre mi en directo con mi piel .

-donde esta seshumaru?- pregunte por que hace un momento creí verlo junto.

-fue tras inuyasha, cenaremos juntos en casa y hay podrás cambiarte.

No sabia lo tarde que era hasta que estuvimos fuera en el estacionamiento, kagura y yo esperábamos junto a la camioneta mientras seshumaru regresaba con inuyasha. A su regreso sentí como los ojos de Inuyasha evitaban a toda costa encontrarse con los míos, eso asía que me sintiera peor. El viaje de regreso a casa fue un silencio bastante incomodo, cuando agache la mirada pude ver mi reflejo en el espejo de kana, estaba llena de algo pegajoso y el cabello se me había despeinado.

Al llegar a la casa me dirigí a mi cuarto para bañarme y cambiarme, cuando Salí de la regadera me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa blanca con un suéter negro muy caliente para ser verano, pero tenia bastante frío. Tenía hambre así que Salí por comida a la cocina, para mi sorpresa inuyasha y seshumaru seguían aquí y sorprendentemente inuyasha volvía a estar limpio y con diferente ropa. Cuando me fije en el reloj de la pared ya marcaba las 11:15 me sorprendió lo mucho que tarde en el baño por que cuando llegamos eran las 10.

Al parecer estaban por cenar había un lugar extra que debía ser el mío así que me senté, contemple aquella escena algo extrañada, así fue la cena con un silencio permanente cuando acabamos de comer kagura levanto la mesa mientras los demás permanecíamos incómodamente en nuestros lugares. Kagura me saco de aquel trance y me llevo a la sala para hablar a solas.

-kikyo-dijo al fin rompiendo el silencio- mama esta de viaje,

-si ya lo se me menciono esta mañana algo así solo que no me dijo que seria tan pronto.

-deacuerdo, pero lo que no te dijo es que inuyasha y seshumaru ocuparan las habitaciones de huéspedes.

-eso no lo sabia- conteste entrando a una nueva clase de trance. Al percatarse mi hermana de que mi silencio seria permanente prosiguió.

-permanecerán aquí el resto del verano, al parecer están mudanse de casa, así que no aceptare groserías, y espero que lo que paso en el centro comercial no sea ningún impedimento.

Después de haber dicho aquello kagura regreso a la cocina.

No estaba segura de cómo tomar aquello, no sabia si debía estar enojada, frustrada, averganozada o simplemente debía ignorarlo. Después de pensarlo un momento escogí la opción mas viable que era la de ignorarlo, así que decidí ir a mi cuarto. Al entrar y tirarme sobre la cama. No tenia sueño hacia que salí al jardín por la puerta de mi cuarto, estaba algo obscuro, solo se alcanzaba a ver algunas siluetas de cosas que eran alumbradas por la luz de la luna, me encantaba ese paisaje, al bajar la vista vi. la luna reflejada en el pequeño lago, entonces escuche los murmullos de dos hombres, al parecer discutían. Empecé a caminar cautelosamente por el estrecho pasillo de madera que era cubierto por techo alto, quería asegurarme de quienes se trataba, entonces vi a dos jóvenes alumbrados por la luz amarillenta de un foco, eren Seshumaru e Inuyasha, al verlos me escondí detrás de una de las vigas que sostenían el techo, quería escuchar de que hablaban.

Inuyasha

-todo es culpa de esa chiquilla tonta, acaso me culparas de su estupidez- el hecho de recordar su rostro me enfadaba, me alteraba el hecho de recordar su voz, sobretodo la forma de estornudar en mi cara, esa chiquilla era una completa idiota.

-kikyo- pronuncio seshumaru algo alterado, no entendía su motivo hasta que sentí que algo o mas bien alguien me jalandome del brazo llevándome a la obscuridad, cuando por fin nos detuvimos sobre un pequeño puente que rodeaba una simulación de un lago.

-cual es tu problema?-dijo la chica destruyendo sus hermosas facciones acusa del enojo- desde que nos presentaron haz sido un maldito altanero, no me importa si eres egoísta o sueles ignorar a la gente, pero compre los entupidos helados para recompensar lo que dije primero, no se si tomaste mi distracción como un insulto, pero cuando caí en lugar de haber actuado indiferente pudiste ayudarme a parar y haber evitado nuestro gran y entupido insistente, y después de eso solo te marchas dejándome sola rodeada de extraños como si hubiera sido mi culpa.

-en realidad todo fue tu culpa.

-IDIOTA!!!- parecía bastante alterada acusa de mi respuesta, la verdad no tenia idea de que había sido grosera o algo por el estilo- DEJA DE MIRARME CON ESA ESTUPIDA MIRADITA DE ENFADO!!! , al inicio quise encubrir esa mirada engañándome a mi misma con la idea de que pudieras tener basura en el ojo- basura? , de que demonios hablaba ella, no entendía ni una palabra, además quien pudiera imaginar que ese vocabulario proviniera de su boca.-Y SIGES SIN RESPONDER!!!- en ese momento alzo la mano con brusquedad, acaso tenia la intención de golpearme.

Por suerte alcance a detenerle, agarrándola del brazo con la delicadeza para no lastimarla, entonces fue hay donde nuestros rostros quedaron separados por tan solo unos cuantos centímetros, era la primera vez que tenia la oportunidad de verla de cerca, sentía su respiración en mi piel provocándome una sensación de cosquillas, su piel era blanca y se sentía tan frágil y suave, mi concentración se desvío de sus rasgos finos para cambiar a los ojo, estos era grandes y hermosos, de un color chocolate, se le veían bastante alterados, la luna alumbraba aquella escena , entonces sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos y de ellos empezó a brotar agua, no lo soportaba, no sabia como reaccionar ante aquellos ojos llorosos. Solté su mano para que se calmara lo cual no resulto, lo única que hizo fue sujetarse la muñeca de donde la había tomado acercando sus manos al pecho, a pasar de la tenue luz de la luna pude detectar un leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas.

-no llores- deje algo nervioso.

-COMO QUIERES QUE NO LLORE SI ES LO QUE PASA CUANDO TE SIENTES FRUSTRADO? ,,, IDIOTA!!!!- eso lastimo un poco mi orgullo era la primera ves que una mujer me insultaba y gritaba de esa manera, nunca había visto llorar a una mujer, no lo soportaba y con mas motivo si lloraba por que yo la hubiera hecho llorar. Kikyo paso por mi lado ignorándome, su suave cabello rozo mi brazo, se fue dejando atrás el dulce aroma de su piel.

Mientras kikyo se dirigía a su cuarto para poder descansar después de un día tan agotador, Inuyasha era llevado al que seria su cuarto, al menos durante el verano. Que pasaría después de aquella discusión que aparentaba haber sido grave. De pronto la obscuridad de la noche reino en todas las habitaciones.


	3. TREGUA

3.-TREGUA

Los días pasaron y todo permaneció igual, al encontrarse en los pasillos evitaban cruzar las miradas, a la hora de almorzar permanecía un silencio incomodo para todos, kikyo permanecía en su cuarto todo el tiempo mientras inuyasha salía de la casa y regresaba hasta tarde. El tiempo pasaba, nada cambiaba, nada, hasta que solo falto una semana para iniciar el curso.

-haaaa….al fin solo falta que compre algunos materiales que ocupo, en una semana entro a la universidad.-comentaba felizmente kikyo a sango y kagome.

-Eso me alegra. o Miroku aquí.-hablo sango a miroku que llevaba las bebidas, detrás de el venia kouga. Se encontraban en un café en una de las mesas de afuera.

-y en que universidad entraste y que carrera estudiaras?-dijo miroku.

-entre a "Shiko no tama", voy a estudiar psicología.

-daaa…eso es muy mental para mi yo preferiría estudiar cualquier otra cosa.-kouga era un chico despreocupado en el ámbito estudiantil pero era bastante atento a su relación con kagome.

El reto de la mañana fue agradable, charlaron de su futuro entre otras cosas. A las tres los amigos se despidieron y kikyo fue directo a casa.

-ya regrese- anuncie mientras cerraba la puerta.

Al asomarme parecía no haber nadie en la casa Salí al jardín a respirar aire fresco, al salir observe bajo los rayos de sol una silueta perfecta, ere el, inuyasha, se veía tan bien, en su rostro no se encontraba ninguna expresión de fastidio sino total calma combinada con un poco de melancolía , al verlo de esa manera mi corazón empezó a palpitar sin poder controlar mis pensamientos vino a mi cabeza una escena de inuyasha y yo agarrados de la mano muy amorosamente viendo nuestro reflejo en el lago. Al parecer comencé a hacer ruido con mis pasos por que de la nada el me estaba viendo y entonces por primera ves en semanas lo vi. Fijamente a los ojos , estos cambiaron rápido de expresión a una mas dura pero sin fastidio o alguna clase de resentimiento, esto me dio ánimos para seguir con un plan que había estado ideando, así que me acerque a el asta estar enfrente viéndolo a los ojos, esto pareció sorprenderlo, había sido muy grosera con todo eso del centro comercial. Me arme de valor y con los brazos pegados a mi pecho, dije:

-lo, lo siento-sentía como me empezaba a sonrojar- lamento haber sido grosera, decirte idiota, tirarte y llenarte de helado, gritarte, intentar golpearte, haberte echado la culpa de todo, lo siento es que ese fue un mal día y me altere, se que deje pasar mucho tiempo y tal vez ya no me perdones pero aun así lo siento.-permanecía en un silencio bastante incomodo tal vez ya era demasiado tarde, seguro ya no quisiera saber nada de mi.

-deacuerdo, estas absuelta, perdón por haberte hecho llorar.

-que??-no recordaba esa parte, me empecé a poner roja como tomate- no..eso fue…haaa!!!- entonces empezó a reír, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba era una risa hermosa.

-y te falto una cosa.

-heee..?- volví a concentrarme en nuestra conversación.

-me estornudaste en la cara.- empezó nuevamente a reír pero esta ves de una forma burlona la cual me hizo sonrojar aun mas.

-entonces, tregua?- pregunte mientras extendía la mano.

-no te parece que esto es algo infantil?

-no, esta es la forma en que se sella un trato.

-mmm…tregua-dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y la agitaba en el aire.

-bueno ahora vamos alguna parte. Que te parece?

-deacuerdo, pero tu invitas.

-esta bien, solo deja me voy a cambiar.

-no tardes.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto, estaba mucho más feliz, me sentía tranquila, por fin llevaría la fiesta en paz con inuyasha ya no tendría que encerrarme en el cuarto por todo el día solo por evitarlo.

Inuyasha

Después de unos quince minutos escuche los pasos de kikyo acercándose a donde estaba, de pronto llano veía nada, me tenia tomado por detrás tapándome los ojos con las manos, pude respirar el dulce perfume que se había puesto, no reconocía el aroma pero si me parecía delicioso.

-quien soy?- pregunto con una voz fingida, pero aun así se alcanzaba a notar las notas de su voz real.

-suéltame.- dije empujándola hacia atrás, al liberarme de sus manos la sujete de sus delicados y frágiles hombros, al ver por fin su rostro me dedicaba una radiante sonrisa, que me hizo sonrojar, y la solté.

-y como me veo?-dijo mientras se daba una vueltecita en su eje, para que yo pudiera ver el vestido blanco que estaba usando, lucia hermosa pero no le diría eso, así que voltee a mirar a otro lado y asentí con la cabeza.

-mmm…y eso que se supone que se significa?

-significa que tengo hambre y ya me quiero ir.

Después de aquello nos encaminamos al centro comercial, al llegar hay entramos a uno de los restaurantes, era un italiano, no me gustaba mucho ese tipo de comida pero al parecer a ella si así que permanecí en silencio y sin protestar. El mesero nos acompaño hasta una mesa de dos enfrente de la ventana que veía al centro de la plaza. Nos sentamos y un mesero tomo nuestra orden, ella pidió una lasaña de carne y yo espagueti.

-y que edad tienes?

-18 al parecer igual que tu.- aquello parecía ser un intento de conversación, nunca antes habíamos tenido una, hacia que supuse que debía sentirse como si le estuviera hablando a un desconocido.

-entonces tu también vas a entrar a la universidad no, y a cual vas a entrar?

-a "Shikon no tama", estudiare diseño grafico.

-Hooooo...…-su expresión cambio por una de esperanza combinada con felicidad.

-que sucede?

-no estaré sola, tenia miedo de entrar y no conocer a nadie, pero ahora que se que tu también estarás hay, podré estar un poco mas tranquila.

Parecía estar disfrutando de la conversación, la notaba un poco mas en confianza lo cual de cierto modo me alivio, ya la conocía un poco mejor y ella a mi. Al terminar de comer salimos del restaurante y nos sentamos en una de las bancas que avía en la plaza.

-entonces, tu nombre es un poco raro sabes, Inu significa perro y Yasha es demonio, mi nombre es solo el de una flor, si te fijas en el jardín de la casa plante muchas flores de kikyo por esa razón, mi nombre.-mmm.. que te parece si vemos una película?

-veamos "El rincón del miedo"- esto no le pareció haber sentado muy bien pero aun así acepto.

Compramos los boletos y las bebidas, para después adentrarnos en el cine. En primera escena de la película se vio a un hombre matando a un niño sádicamente, a kikyo no le avía parecido nada bien, en escenas fuertes hacia una especie de ruidito de un grito ahogado, la película era mas suspenso que miedo, pero esto no parecía afectar en las decisiones de kikyo. De pronto en una de las escenas más sádicas de la película kikyo me tomo por el barrazo y escondió su cara atrás de mi hombro, sentía su respiración en el cuello, cada vez me tomaba del brazo con más fuerza, estaba seguro de que si fuéramos novios tendría que abrazarla para darle confianza, pero quedaba claro que no lo haría, ya que solo era la hermana de la novia de mi hermano. Nunca había tenido novia, no era muy sociable y además era muy desconfiado, no me interesaban las relaciones humanas aunque al estar con kikyo esto parecía poder cambiar.

Al finalizar la película la sala de cine se quedo envuelta por la obscuridad hasta que se encendieron las luces, kikyo se fue soltando poco a poco de mi brazo, para poder pararse y salir de hay. Avanzamos completamente en silencio. Cuando por fin nos hubimos alejado del cine, parecía más relajada.

-mmm…y ahora que quieres hacer?- pregunte para comprobar que estuviera bien.

-que te parece si vamos a ver las tiendas?- su voz sonaba normal y volví a relajarme.

-deacuerdo.

La primera tienda que visitamos fue una de música, y así pasamos por barias tiendas, hasta que la ultima parecía ser una tienda de cospleys, los mas resaltados eran un traje rojo antiguo y una vestimenta de sacerdotisa, junto a estos se podía apreciar un enrome póster dende aparecían dos personajes vistiendo los trajes que antes había visto, el personaje de traje rojo tenia unas extrañas orejas de perro en la cabeza este permanecía abrazando a la sacerdotisa, esto perdió mi atención.

-que tal me quedan?- pregunto kikyo mientras lucia una s orejas de neko (gato) y ponía lasa manos cerca de la cara.

-mm.... bien-contuve una sonrisa, se veía adorable, me preguntaba si algún día le podría decir lo que realmente pensaba.

-que te parece si regresamos a la casa, ya es tarde tal ves ya estén preparando la cena.

-mmm… deacuerdo, vete adelantando.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la tienda me acerque a las orejas que había usado antes, las tome y las pagué en la caja. No tenia idea de que estaba haciendo, le compraba un regalo, pero ¿por que?, tome la bolsa en que se encontraban las orejas y salí para encontrarme con ella. Estaba junto a la fuente sentada esperándome ¿esperándome? Nunca antes alguien había esperado mi regreso, no como lo asía ella, paresia feliz al verme comenzó a sonrojarse.

-toma- extendí la mano con la bolsa para que la tomara, trate de actuar indiferente pero no resulto, sentí como el calor pasaba por mis mejillas haciéndome sonrojar. Ella me veía algo impresionada, y permanecía inmóvil, acaso se estaba burlando de mi?, agita la bolsa haciendo ruido, pareció reaccionar. Tomo la bolsa y saco las orejas de ella.

-neko- se coloco las orejitas en la cabeza y maúllo adorablemente- gracias

Salimos de lugar y pedíamos un taxi, kikyo le dio la dirección al taxista y empezó a avanzar el vehiculo. El camino me pareció bastante corto, la noche ya avía inundado la ciudad con obscuridad, lo único que alumbraba la entrada era un foco amarillento. Nos bajamos del taxi y entramos a la enorme casa, en la sala permanecían sentados seshumaru y kagura, con cara impaciente.

-llegan tarde- dijo kagura.

-apenas son las ocho- kikyo parecía algo molesta por ese saludo.

-saldremos a cenar- anuncio seshumaru felizmente.

Nuevamente salimos de la casa pero esta vez había un carro negro esperándonos. Al subir al carro la pareja parecía realmente emocionada, resultaba incomodo verlos parecía que iniciarían una de esas conversaciones empalagosas de las películas "yo te quiero mas, no yo te quiero mas, así pues yo te quiero infinitamente, entonces yo te quiero infinitamente uno mas que tu" no pude evitar reírme, kikyo volteo a verme algo confundida, aun que la pareja seguía estando en otra parte que estaba seguro no era con ellos.

Salimos del carro y algo llamo toda mi atención, nos encontrábamos enfrente de un restáurate muy lujoso que en uno de los letreros adornados elegantemente presumía ser de cinco estrellas. Al entrar se podía apreciar una fuente que había en el centro del lugar, "a que idiota se le ocurre poner una fuente en medio de un restaurante" , uno de los meseros nos llevo a una sección privada, me parecía entupida tanta formalidad. Al encontrarnos enfrente de una mesa para cuatro en una azotea con vista a la ciudad, no pude contener las ganas de preguntar que demonios hacíamos en un lugar como ese, para mi desdicha mi única respuesta fue una sonrisa de la pareja, empezaban a asustarme ya los imaginaba como las botargas de los programas para infantes como teletubis (programa de TV infantil, personas con horribles botargas de bebes sonrientes espantosamente diabólicas sonrisas). Después de sentarnos, pedir la comida, cenar, kagura pidió champaña.

-celebramos algo- pregunto kikyo con algo de curiosidad marcada en su rostro.

La pareja intercambio miradas, pero nuevamente no contesto. La velada me parecía bastante aburrida, nuestra charla se había basado en el futuro, así que no participe mucho, solo me preocupaba saber que es lo que tramaban. Llega el mesero con la champaña las sirvió en las copas y luego sin decir nada se retiro.

-bueno, planean decirnos lo que traman, ya esta la champaña hacia que brindaremos por lo que quieran. –la idea de kikyo parecía algo entusiasmada con la idea de que le rebelaran el gan secreto de la vida, a mi solo me daba cierta curiosidad, seguro seria algo como "es nuestro aniversario, llevamos 4 años saliendo" o algo como "me compre un nuevo vestido." Aunque no me imaginaba a kagura celebrar por algo tan sin importancia.

- NOS VAMOS A CASAR!!!- dijo la pareja casi gritando a uníson. Mis facciones y las de kikyo, cambiaron al mismo tiempo por una mas de espanto.

-amor? Por que no están felices? Por que no se ven felices?- la voz de kagura empezó alterarse.

-no es eso, estoy feliz, es solo que me tomaron por sorpresa.

-bueno llevamos cuarto años saliendo, no creo que sea una sorpresa.

-pedí la mano de tu hermana hace mas de dos semanas solo que no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de decírselos.

- pensamos que lo mejor seria que la boda fuese en mayo, ya saben por el clima, es que quiero que la boda sea en el jardín.- kagura parecía muy emocionada con la idea- inuyasha tienes algo que decir?

-felicidades.

Lo noche siguió así, la noticia realmente me había impactado, lo mas probable es que me hubieran presentado con kikyo, para que fuera conociendo a mi nueva familia, esto me molestaba un poco.

La semana paso, he iniciaron las clases en la universidad, las cosas volvían a la normalidad, o tal vez no. Seshumaru y kagura habían empezado a vivir juntos aunque en habitaciones separadas, kikyo decidió mudarse a un departamento en el cual yo tuve que ayudar a cargar algunos muebles, para poderles dar espacio a la pareja. Mientras yo, bueno solo no quería pensar en ello.

La relación entre kikyo y yo había cambiado totalmente, ahora éramos muy buenos amigos, solía encontrarla en los pasillos de la universidad, y debes en cuando almorzábamos junto, ella solía invitarme a algún lugar con sus amigos que ahora también eran mis amigos. Miroku que también asistía a "Shikon no tama" se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, y consejero, solía decirme cosas para acercarme mas a kikyo, en realidad no lo escuchaba prefería hacerlo por mi cuenta pero cuando decía algo que la molestara miroku me ayudaba a solucionarlo, esto avía hecho que tal vez kikyo y yo fuéramos mejores amigo.

-y que aras esta tarde?- pregunto kikyo con aire esperanzado.

-supongo que trabajar en la tienda- había conseguido un empleo de medio tiempo en una tienda de mascotas. Quería ahorrar para algún día salir de ese infierno, al que ya no podía llamar hogar.

-mmm….que mal pensé que podríamos ver una película todos juntos, pero será mejor otro día. – Parecía algo desilusionada- es solo que aveces me siento sola en el departamento y pensé que podríamos hacer un maratón de películas ya sabes para inaugurarle, pero será mejor otro día, oye y como te ha ido a ti?, desde que te mudaste de nuestra casa a la tuya no me as contado como esta la nueva casa.

-ya comiste algo? Vamos a la cafetería- dije desviando el tema no quería hablar de ello con nadie ni siquiera con kikyo. La tome del brazo sin darle tiempo de contestar y nos dirigí a la cafetería. Compramos la comida y nos sentamos, cada que trataba de abrir el tema le metía un pedaso de comida a la boca o la interrumpía con cualquier otra cosa. Solo no quería hablar de ello.

-que sucede? Acaso te estoy molestando?- no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo. Kikyo era demasiado astuta para engañarla con cosas tan sencillas.

-lo siento se me hace tarde, luego hablamos.- dije mientras me encaminaba a la salida.

El trabajo estuvo bastante calmado, solo hubo un cliente que buscaba comida para aves, ya había acabado mi turno así que fui a los vestidores a cambiarme la comisa del trabajo por una normal. Cuando vi el reloj que había sobre la puerta marcaba las ocho, todavía era muy temprano como para ir a casa, así que al salir de la tienda me dirigí al centro comercial. Estuve ay asta que cerraron a las once, ya no tenia donde ir solo tenía que regresar al infierno "así era como llamaba a ese lugar, al que alguna vez llama hogar".

Decidí ir caminando para hacer mas tiempo, al quedar enfrente de la casa de dos pisos, me inundo un sentimiento de nostalgia. Al entrar lo primero que se observaba era un retrato de mi madre. Al subir las escaleras pase por un cuarto que estaba seguro no querría entrar, después entra a mi cuarto, me cambie y me tumbe a la cama a dormir.

Memorias

Era una hermosa mañana en el pequeño condominio, una pareja de recién casados se acercaba a su nueva casa, era hermosa, tal vez no era la gran mansión pero si era amplia y bien iluminada, la joven de pelo negro y largo le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa al joven que tomaba por la mano, este era de cabellos plateado y de piel morena, ambos empezaban su nieva vida juntos.

Pasó un año y tuvieron a su primer hijo al cual llamaron seshumaru, era muy parecido a su padre pero con una piel mas clara como la de su madre. Años después se encontraba la bella mujer esperando a su segundo hijo.

-hijo dile a la enfermera que traiga un teléfono.- la madre parecía alterada, las contracciones cada vez eran mas frecuentes ya venia el bebe pero todavía no estaba sus esposo con ella. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una enfermera que le ponía un teléfono inalámbrico en la mano. Marco el número del celular de su esposo y de pronto contestaron.

-bueno.

-donde esta esta apunto de nacer tu hijo.- su voz empezaba a quebrarse por el dolor de las contracciones.

-es posible que no llegue, hay mucho trafico, se que no hemos hablado de esto pero quiero que el nombre del bebe sea inuyasha.

-ese es un nombre muy raro no crees?

-se esta yendo la señal, los amo.- de pronto se corto la llamada.

El bebe nació sano a las 11 de la noche, su cabello era plateado como el de su padre y a diferencio de seshumaru este compartía el mismo tono de piel con su padre.

Al día siguiente a las seis de la tarde yacían los tres, madre e hijos en un cementerio frente a la tumba de su esposo y padre de sus hijos. En la noche después de dar a luz a su hijo, una enfermera le notifico que su esposo había sido atendido en ese mismo hospital pero no había sobrevivido al choque de la carretera.

Los años pasaron y la bella mujer permaneció fiel a su único amor, poco después de que su primogénito cumpliera la mayoría de edad callo presa de una enfermedad incurable "ailshaimer".

-ya llegue a casa-anuncio el chico de cabello plata y piel morena al pasar por la puerta. Salio al jardín donde se encontraba su madre, se sentó junto a ella en silencio.-hola mamá.

-disculpa, creo que me confundiste jovencito, yo no tengo hijos, sabes a que hora llagara mi esposo?- el dolor que sentía el chico era enorme, pero lo único que podía hacer era sentarse a esperar uno de esos días en los que su madre recordaba su existencia.

Los años pasaban pero la enfermedad de su madre parecía empeorar al grado de mantenerla en cama, su cuerpo permanecía débil y sin vida, ahora el que cumplía mayoría de edad era inuyasha. Los chicos estaban obligados a permanecer al pie de la cama de su madre por si llegaba lo peor.

-seshumaru, inuyasha.-estos parecieron algo sorprendidos, eso paresia ser uno de esos días en los que su madre tenia la capacidad de recordar.-lamento lo que les e hecho pasar, gracias por cuidar de mi, pero ahora creo que es el adiós, por favor cuídense les amo.-las lagrimas de la mujer empezaron a resbalar por sus blancas mejillas.

-no te despidas, no aun- suplicaba inuyasha conteniendo las lagrimas.

-me reuniré con su padre pero, ya estoy muy débil.

-no, por favor

-los amo- los ojos de la mujer comenzaron a cerrarse. Hasta quedar completamente serrados, permaneció inmóvil, ya no se escuchaba su respiración ni el palpitar de su corazón.

-no duermas, por favor no duermas, despierta.- el joven agitaba el brazo de su madre, solo quería que despertara pero eso no sucedería pues ella había "muerto".

Después de eso habían ido a vivir a la casa de la novia de seshumaru, ella se mantenía al tanto de todo pero su hermana menor creía que era por una mudanza. La realidad era que no soportaba pasar por la recamara vacía donde una vez vivió su madre.

.


	4. FELIZ DEIA DEL AMOR O SI Y DE LA AMISTAD

4.-"FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR" O SI CLARO Y DE LA AMISTAD.

-Feliz día del amor!!!yeaaa!!!-decía la chica de cabellos negros y largos con un tono de frustración en la voz mientras se recostaba en el puente que había sobre el lago del jardín de la que antes habría llamado casa-y que sucede con la amistad?- pregunto retóricamente (ósea sin esperar una respuesta)- es decir la gente menciona san Valentín y solo son capaces de imaginar algo tan trivial como parejas besuqueándose por todos lados, o siendo especialmente cursis por que? Por que? A pues por que es san Valentín, y es un día especial para las parejas pero nadie se fija en como lo traducimos "día del amor.. Si pero no completan la frase por que hay faltan mas palabritas es decir falta el pedaso que dice…y de la amistad" pero dime quien se fija en eso?-volteo a ver al chico de cabello plateado que permanecía sentado junto a ella, esa era la rutina que repetían día con día cuando se encontraban en esa casa y no tenían nada que hacer.

-al parecer nadie por que sino no te quejarías..-respondió el chico asiéndose participe en la conversación.

-exacto, nadie- continuo la chica parloteando.-yo nunca he tenido novio y la verdad no es algo que me afecte o me moleste simplemente me parece tonto todo eso de las cursilerías, es como si de la nada empezara a halarte de osito, es decir es bobo. – cuando hizo caso de lo que estaba diciendo enrojeció quedaba claro que nunca le hablaría de osito a inuyasha, y aun a nadie pero por que lo tenia que mencionar, o por lo menos en voz alta. Quiso deshacerse de lo dicho aunque no podía así que solo prosiguió- esta mañana hable con Kagome y me contó sobre sus planes de hacer una doble cita, ya sabes no miroku con sango y kagome con kouga. Yo creo que le di lastima y decidió invitarme, es decir le di lastima, detesto darle lastima a la gente, me hace sentir que realmente merezco su lastima, pero estoy segura que no la necesito. Bueno y como no tenia planes acepte, me trague mi orgullo, no quería pasarla sola es que es un día festivo y quiero pasarla con mis amigos pero ellos están ocupados en celebrar solo como parejas.- decidió hacer una pequeña pausa para tomar aire, de tanto hablar su respiración se había alterado, pero cuando volvió a ser normal continuo con su platica en la cual ella estaba asiendo el 99% - entonces decidí hablarle a ayame, que tal ves no sea muy mi amiga pero si nos llevamos bien, le dije los planes parecía emocionada por la idea pero cuando mencione que irían kouga y kagome juntos me cánselo diciendo que eso seria incomodo para ella, y tiene razón seria malo salir junto con tu ex y su nueva novia cuando tu obviamente aun sientes algo por el.

-no puedes llevar a nadie mas?

-puess.. no se me ocurre nada, normalmente invitaría a kana mi mejor amiga pero ella se fue a Inglaterra estudiar actuación, y como en navidad y año nuevo su familia la visito, no pudo venir de vacaciones y decidió que en lugar de venir en vacaciones de pascua vendría cuando fuera la boda, hay la podrías conocer.-o cierto también recurrí a mi ultima opción "mi hermana" fue lo peor que se me pudo haber ocurrido, cuando le pregunte me dijo: "Sabes la gente como yo tiene mejores cosas que hacer que salir con un montón de mocosos, además es san Valentín y tengo novio, saldré con el sabes, por que eso es lo que la gente normal hace con su pareja en san Valentín, eres una anciana tienes 18 y nunca has tenido novio, si eres del otro bando solo dímelo, prefiero que lo digas a llevarme una sorpresa. " –empezaba aponerse roja de pura cólera- solo pudo haber dicho no, con eso me hubiera conformado, pero no claro kagura siempre dice lo que piensa y lo peor es que insinúo que era lesbiana.- el chico sola la observaba hacer muecas de desagrado, suponía el eran hacia su hermana, aunque permaneciera callado estaba disfrutando de la conversación kikyo parecía muy animada, a pesar de estarse quejando, a el le gustaba escuchar su voz y saber que pensaba en realidad.

-por que no tratas de ver el lado bueno?

-cual seria el lado bueno?-pregunto arqueando la ceja.- entrare con ellos a ver una película entupidamente cursi.

-piensa esto, ninguna de las parejas estará prestando mucha atención a la película y seguro de tenerlos alado, no podrás concentrarte en ella por los efectos de sonido que emane cada pareja.-río burlonamente, el pensar lo que podrían estar haciendo en la sala de cine no solo sus amigos sino todas las parejas, y con kikyo como la única solterona en medio de esa obscuridad de espectadora escuchando y viendo la perversión del mundo.

-lo tengo- dijo mientras se enderezaba, para poder sentarse alado de inuyasha.

-que cosa? no habías entendido la broma?

-que tal si me acompañas?- esta lo veía con unos ojos mas brillantes de lo normal.

-no.-dijo indiferente.

-por favor-decía mientras se acercaba cada vez más a inuyasha.

-no.

-vamos.

-no.

-por favor- esta vez lo había tumbado en el piso y había puesto sus manos en el abdomen de inuyasha, como un niño que se arrodilla al pie de la cama para rezar. El chico comenzaba a sonrojarse de los nervios una chica lo había tirado y no solo eso ella estaba casi enzima de el.

-que crees que haces?

-por favor.

-deacuerdo.

-yehaa!!! Por eso eres mi mejor amigo.-esas palabras habían apenado al chico, entonces el era el mejor amigo de la chica y en realidad ella era su mejor amiga.- como yo si pienso en la amistad este día te hice un regalo, deja voy por el.

-pero yo no te traje nada.-el chico recupero la postura y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, ella solo volteo a verlo ya a lo lejos dedicándole una sonrisa, dijo algo que no alcanzo a escuchar. Cuando esta regreso llevaba una pequeña bolsa roja en la mano, además de eso tenia puesta unas orejas de gato en la cabeza.

-regrese-se hinco detrás de inuyasha y saco lo que había dentro de la bolsita, como inuyasha estaba dándole la espalda no pudo ver que era pero enseguida sintió como las manos de kikyo colocaban algo alrededor de su cuello, cuando puedo ver que era se dio cuenta de que lo que le coloco era un collar kotodama (es un collar que podía hacer que Inuyasha cayera al suelo con mucha fuerza al decir Kikyō una palabra que lo hiciera obedecer para que Inuyasha dejara de planear sus constantes intentos de tomar la perla esto es una idea del manga/anime pero quise ponerla como una representación)este tenia una secuencia iba de cinco cuencas negras y luego un magatama (es una piedra antigua con forma de coma imbuidas con grandes poderes espirituales y místicos, puede confundirse con colmillos). Las suaves manos de kikyo le rozaban la piel haciéndole cosquillas.

-gracias.

-no hay de que, te debía un regalo.-sonrío señalando las orejas que tenia en la cabeza.

-se me avía olvidado eso.

Kikyo se acerco mas a inuyasha recargando la barbilla en su hombro, con una mano sostenía el kotodama mientras con la otra pasaba los dedos por la larga y plateada cabellera de inuyasha. Este sentía la respiración de la chica en su cuello, y su suave y calida mano al pasarla por su cabellera, aunque esto solo duro unos minutos el lo sintió como una eternidad. La mano de kikyo se alejo del kotodama para posarse en el cuello del muchacho poniéndolo aun mas nervioso.-Inuyasha-dijo la chica susurrándole al oído, esto puso a inuyasha con los nervios a flor de piel, "Acaso quieres hacer conmigo algo mas que abrazarme" pensaba el chico, en eso sus pensamientos lo embargaron atrayendo imágenes de el y kikyo abrazados mas que afectuosamente, sus miradas se encontraban y en ellas se reflejaba la necesidad de estar junto, sus rostros se acercaban y sus labios empezaban a rozarse, entonces su fantasía se esfumo rápidamente, cuando fue conciente kikyo ya no se sostenía en su hombro, ella estaba hincada detrás de el jugueteando con sus cabellos plateados.

-es normal que tu cabello sea mas sedoso que el mío? – esto desconcertó al chico, de cierto modo estaba aliviado pero de otro decepcionado.

-así que era solo eso?-murmuro para si mismo pero kikyo lo alcanzo a escuchar.

-solo eso?-pregunto algo confundida, hasta que pareció haberse ideado una opción de lo que pudiera haber estado pensando inuyasha y enrojeció.- acaso creias que yo….-decidió dejar al aire esa oración, se aparto un tanto de inuyasha aun enrojecida y algo nerviosa.-PERVERTIDO!!!

-no yo no…solo es que tu….-trato de reponer pero no función estaba nervioso y no séle ocurrió una excusa convincente para dar.

Ya tarde en la plaza donde esta el cine:

-así que decidiste traer a inuyasha- dijo sango dándole un ligero codazo a kikyo en las costillas.- pervertida lo supe desde el comienzo.- la voz de sango era baja para que los chicos no pudieran escucharla, ellos permanecían alejados hablando de distintas cosas, entre ellas deportes.

-sango, así que ser la novia de miroku realmente te esta pervirtiendo.- kikyo puso cara fingiendo desilusión.

-entonces si tienen algo?

-no.-dejo kikyo sonrojándose.

-acaso ustedes son, "amigos con derechos"?- insinúo kagome reflejando nerviosismo, esta empezó a sonrojarse de pena ajena, como cuando alguien se entera de algo realmente vergonzoso de otra persona, asta que su rostro cambio a uno de terror.

-valla, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de ti, siempre tan correcta y luego terminas haciendo algo tan bajo, tan sucio, enserio eres una pervertida.

-no, enserio solo somos amigos, no tenemos nada oculto y mucho menos seria amiga con derechos de nadie, eso es realmente "vulgar"-la chica había empezado a acalorarse estaba roja y con su piel tan pálida estaba segura que todos ya se habían dado cuenta de eso.

-crees que eso sea cierto por que a mi no me cómbense?-pregunto kagome a sango.

-no, solo trata de encubrirse, pero finjamos que si para que se relaje.

-te creemos- dijeron las chicas a uníson refiriéndose a kikyo.

-saben esa clase de planes no funcionan si los planean delante de mi.-_-.

- así que tu y kikyo tienen algo?-pregunto kouga.

-no

-nada

-ajam…

-bueno si no es así vete apresurando, si quieres puedes sentarte lejos de nosotros para ir progresando- decía miroku con una mirada maliciosa.-igual ya sabes que nadie vino a ver la película.

-que estas insinuando?- esta clase de comentarios no le simpatizaban al joven de cabello plateado.

-pues, que tal vez si no te das prisa alguien puede bajártela, y sabes las salas de cine son obscuras y nadie escucha con el ruido de la película.

-ami no me importa que me la bajen por que ella es solo mi amiga.

-eso dice, tal vez el cara de perro ya se le confeso y fue rechazado.-le susurro kouga muy cerca del oído. Pero para su mala suerte inuyasha poseía un muy buen oído.

-cállate lobo sarnoso!!!, yo no tengo nada así, me pregunto cuantas veces insististe para que kagome saliera contigo.

-ja…pues solo fue a la primera por que yo consigo a la chica que quiera!!!

-ha, así que conseguirías a la chica que quisieras he?.- una voz femenina y algo sombríamente macabra hablo de tras de kouga, al voltearse este ya con la piel de gallina se encontró con el rostro enfurecido de kagome.

-No, yo solo estaba diciéndole a inuyasha que….-no tenia ninguna excusa convincente y no podía decirle la verdad volteando de cabeza la conversación por que las otras chica (incluyendo a kikyo) ya se habían reunido con ellos.

-ja,ja..-río burlonamente inuyasha, cuando busco donde estaba kikyo la vio alado de sango, al parecer ella lo había estado observando desde un rato por que cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella sonrojo y desvío la mirada.

Después de aquel incidente kouga no paro de pedirle disculpas a kagome, hasta que esta se arto y lo perdono, después de eso la pareja siguió igual de melosa como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Se dirigieron a el cine para comprar los boletos y entraron a la sala que correspondía, las chicas (sin tomar en cuenta a kikyo) habían escogido una película titulada "Día de los enamorados", pensando que seria el mejor titulo considerando las fechas. Las parejas se repartieron por la sala de cine (como ya tenían planeado), para que cada una pudiera tener su especio y privacidad, esto dejo que inuyasha y kikyo se sentaran juntos rodeados de un montón de parejas, al parecer se habían camuflaje hado bien por que uno de los tipos que se sentó en la oriya junto a la escalera le había hecho un comentario a inuyasha "oye que bien esta tu novia", esto no le había agradado ni a el, ni a kikyo, ni a la que parecía ser suacompañante, pues la chica le aventó un puñado de palomitas en la cara, cuando por fin hallaron dos lugares se dirigieron a sentarse.

-vamos osito abre la boca di ha!!!- decía una chica en la butaca de atrás, eso era desesperante entonces le hizo recordar la conversación que habían tenido kikyo y el en la tarde donde kikyo uso el ejemplo de que nunca lo llamaría de osito, en realidad la idea no lo molestaba eso que lo que hacia la chica de atrás lo consideraba sumamente cursi, tonto y estupido, estaba seguro de que esa idea nunca cambiaria.

La sala que do completamente a obscuras, y la pantalla se encendió con un comercial de coca-cola, entonces la película inicio, la primera escena estaba muy deacuerdo con el titulo de la película, ya que se veía una chica felicitando a su novio por eso…

Sentían como si la película llevara más de dos hora, aunque apenas llevaban 30 minutos de reproducción, estaban aburridos era una típica película tonta de amor exagerado saliendo de lo normal para convertirlo en una telenovela. Los ojos de la chica comenzaban cerrarse y su vista se nublaba, sentía como sus mejillas permanecían calientes, pero no por que estuviera apenada, sino por que se sentía sofocada entre tanta gente enserada en una misma habitación, y sin aire acondicionado.

El chico sentía una gran flojera encima, la película parecía eterna, era el único prestando atención aquellas escenas cursis en la cinta, por que a sus costados y atrás la gente no paraba de murmurarse cosas que a el le daban nauseas, toquetearse, haciéndose cariños y tampoco podían despegarse mas que para respirar y después seguir besuqueándose.

"que demonios ago aquí?" se preguntaba a si mismo algo frustrado, entonces algo atrajo toda su atención, kikyo estaba recargada completamente en el hombro y brazo del chico, podía respirar el perfume que emanaba su cabello era tan dulce como siempre.

-kikyo?- pregunto algo nervioso y empezó a sonrojarse la no ver respuesta volvió a preguntar- kikyo?- con la mano que aun podía mover pico la cabeza de su amiga en busca de alguna señal de vida, esta solo se movió un poco quedando su cara mas a la vista, tenia los ojos cerrados, el solo sonrojo mas, para evadir cualquier tipo de pensamientos que pudieran idearse en su cabeza como los de la mañana, prefirió ignorarla. Después de un rato se fijo de reojo para ver si ya había cambiado de posición, pero no era así.

-se quedo dormida.- dijo el chico entre susurros pensando en voz alta.

Y así paso una hora, el chico también se había quedado dormido recargando la cabeza suavemente sobre la de kikyo.

-miroku.-dijo sango mientras separaba un poco al chico de su cuerpo.- ya viste lo que están haciendo inuyasha y kikyo?-pregunto mientras señalaba a una pareja, no se distinguía muy bien por que solo eran iluminados por la tenue luz de la pantalla, a lo lejos se alcanzaba a distinguir una silueta de lo que parecía una pareja demostrándose su amor con un beso.

-ha, lo sabia, que ganan contratar de ocultarlo.-el chico volteo nuevamente a ver los ojos de su novia.-bueno en que estábamos?.- dijo mientras sonreía picadamente poniendo su mano en la barbilla de sango.

Y así solo faltaron diez minutos para que la cinta concluyera. La chica de cabellera negra fue la primera en despertar, al verse atrapada por la cabeza de inuyasha quedo inmóvil, el chico no tardo mucho en despertar, se enderezo algo desorientado, se pregunto cuanto tiempo tendría durmiendo, entonces se percato de que algo le rodeaba el brazo, era calido y sueva, kikyo se mantenía aferrado al brazo de inuyasha, entonces esta al recuperar su libertad también se enderezo, permanecía sujeta a inuyasha sin darse cuenta, entonces volteo a inuyasha, ese encontró con unos hermosos ojos color ámbar que la observaban lo cual la izo sonrojar, inconcientemente sus rostros se empezaron a acercar, ambos podían sentir la respiración de cada uno en su piel, provocando una serie de sensaciones, nervios, confusión, tentación, curiosidad, amor, ¿amor?, no quedaron satisfechos con esa respuesta, tal vez solo era instinto y como dos animales solo se dejaban llevar por el momento. Ambos cerraron los ojos, esperando que algo pasara pero justo en ese momento, cuando estaban a punto de sellar una clase de contrato con un beso, sintieron una oleada helada, frío como un hielo, y no se podía ser mas especifico, por que era eso, eran hielos, y una sustancia mas que les había dejado una sensación pegajosa en la piel, debía ser refresco.

-upss..te dije que debías ser mas cuidadoso osito.- ambos chicos fulminaron con la mirada a la tonta chica de atrás. Haciendo que esta se hundiera mas en su asiento asustada. Cuando sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar enrojecieron, "que había estado apunto de hacer?" se preguntaban a si mismos . Entonces las luces de la sala se encendieron, y pudieron ver la apariencia horrible que habían adoptado por culpa del refresco, para luego volver a ver a la chica acusadoramente.

Al salir de la sala se reunieron con sus amigos:

-por dios, que les paso?-pregunto kagome, con un toque burlón en su cara, mientras miroku solo río al verlos.

-al parecer alguien tuvo que refrescarlos para bajarles la temperatura.-dijo miroku burlándose aun, kikyo enrojeció ante el comentario pero inuyasha lo fulmino con la mirada, comunicándose telepáticamente con un gran "me las vas a pagar".

-acompáñenme a limpiarme.- pidió suplicante a las chicas.

-por supuesto si quieres te ayudo a limpiarte- dijo miroku con una vos coqueta, que la hizo enrojecer aun mas.

-pervertido!!!- sango veía a miroku con recelo mientras le jalaba una oreja.

-lo siento, solo era broma amor, kikyo sabe que estaba jugando, vamos perdón.- sango cambio su mirada a una fría pero le soltó la oreja. Las tres chicas se encaminaron a los baños para que kikyo pudiera arreglarse un poco, al llegar allí comenzó a limpiarse.

-sabes creo que tu también deberías limpiarte, te vez horrendo.- hablo nuevamente miroku.- si quieres yo puedo ayudarte.- añadió con el mismo tipo de voz que había usado con kikyo, kouga solo permaneció parado con cara de incredulidad, apareciendo tras su cabeza una gran gota. Mientras inuyasha se encargaba de darle su merecido a miroku, para luego dirigirse a los baños. Después de muy poco regreso ya limpio excepto por su ropa, se les unieron las chicas que iban saliendo del baño, kikyo también nuevamente limpia y arreglada excepto por una gran mancha de refresco en su blusa.

-miroku que te paso en el ojo?- pregunto con tono preocupado. Mientras el le echaba una miradita nerviosa a inuyasha, que le respondió con una desafiante y amenazadora.

-nada cariño solo me caí golpeándome en el ojo con un bote de basura.

-oigan no les importa si kouga y yo cenamos por nuestra cuenta es que queríamos celebrar, ya saben mas como pareja?- pregunto algo apenada kagome.

-miroku y yo teníamos el mismo plan, no les importa quedarse solos?- esta vez era sango la que hablaba preguntando, pero casi en tono suplicante.

-no no se preocupen después de todo nosotros nos les colamos.-respondió kikyo aceptando sus planes mientras sonreía pero inuyasha noto que era una sonrisa falsa.

Entonces los chicos se marcharon dejando solos a inuyasha y kikyo. Estos se dirigieron a un restaurante cerca de allí. Aun nerviosos por el suceso anterior, permanecieron en un incomodo silencio mientras comían, kikyo permanecía con un permanente sonrojo en sus mejillas. Al terminar salieron del lugar para quedar en el centro de la plaza.

-bueno y ¿quieres hacer algo o ya nos vamos?- hablo el chico rompiendo el silencio.

-inuyasha- observo fijamente al platino, sus mejillas cada vez estaban mas sonrojadas, su respiración sonaba alterada coloco una de sus manos en el pecho (corazón), sus ojos chocolate permanecieron fijos en los color ámbar del platino, provocando que este se sonrojara. Su mirada era débil.-podrías acompañarme a mi departamento.-repuso de golpe.


	5. UNA NOCHE JUNTOS

UNA NOCHE JUNTOS

Entonces los chicos se marcharon dejando solos a inuyasha y kikyo. Estos se dirigieron a un restaurante cerca de allí. Aun nerviosos por el suceso anterior, permanecieron en un incomodo silencio mientras comían, kikyo permanecía con un permanente sonrojo en sus mejillas. Al terminar salieron del lugar para quedar en el centro de la plaza.

-bueno y ¿quieres hacer algo o ya nos vamos?- hablo el chico rompiendo el silencio.

-inuyasha- observo fijamente al platino, sus mejillas cada vez estaban mas sonrojadas, su respiración sonaba alterada coloco una de sus manos en el pecho (corazón), sus ojos chocolate permanecieron fijos en los color ámbar del platino, provocando que este se sonrojara. Su mirada era débil.-podrías acompañarme a mi departamento.-repuso de golpe.

-pero de que demonios estas habando-trataba de ocultar un sonrojo que se avecinaba por sus mejillas, desvío la mirada a una de las bancas de alado. La chica seguía con la respiración anormal, sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez de un rojo mas intenso.

-por favor, me siento mal. Creo que tengo calentura.

-disculpa.

-¿por que?- sin previo aviso el platino se acerco y con una mano levanto el copete de la chica, mientras la otra la dejaba caer al costado. Tomándola desprevenida acerco su rostro.-que cerca.-susurro la chica para si misma, podía sentir la respiración del platino cortando sobre su delicada piel. Este se acerco un mas, sus ojos estaban ahora fijos en los de ella, trataba de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas sin ningún éxito, mientras ella ardía como una flama. Entonces tomándola por sorpresa pego su frente a la de la chica, esta ardía en fiebre, el contacto con su piel, era algo molesto por que estaba bastante caliente, pero aun así podía sentir su suave piel contra la suya.-¿Qué haces?- estaba bastante nerviosa como para notar que la gente de alrededor los observaba y asía comentarios de la pareja.

-comparo temperaturas.

-oh!

Repentinamente se separo de la chica dejándole el copete alborotado.-estas enferma. Añadió sin decir nada más.

-sabes, ya había llegado a esa suposición sin necesidad de eso.¬.¬

-acaso te puse nerviosa- dijo con tono coqueto, haciendo que la chica admitiera con gestos que trataba de ocultar, efectivamente la había puesto nerviosa.

-no, eso no va contigo, juntarte con miroku ya te pego lo pervertido.

-Tienes razón, creo que debó dejar de hacer eso. –izo una pausa para luego añadir.- pero debes admitirlo, si te puse nerviosa.

-no es cierto.- empezó a pegarle de manotazos a inuyasha procurando no lastimar al chico. Esto divertía al chico, sentía que ella creía que realmente lo lastimaba. Se detuvo repentinamente, tomando una bocanada de aire dijo-Tengo frio

-pues hace calor.

-tengo nauseas.

-quieres ir al baño.-pregunto ocultando su preocupación.

-llévame a casa.-uso un tono suplicante pero alavés dando una orden.

-y no puedes ir en taxi.

-no me gusta estar sola cuando estoy enferma. Además es posible que me quede dormida, y si te llevo tu me despertarías cuando llegáramos.

-mmm…

-vamos, alguna ves te e pedido un favor.

-si.- respondió de golpe inexpresivamente.

-¿y no te gustaría hacerme otro? o ¿eres de los amigos que abandonan a sus amigos cuando estos necesitan apoyo?- pregunto acusatoriamente mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-deacuerdo.

Al salir al estacionamiento se encontraron con un cielo estrellado. Buscaron el carro que les había prestado seshumaru, subieron a la camioneta en silencio y kikyo se acostó en el asiento trasero para poder dormir durante el camino. Inuyasha se sentó al volante, arranco el carro y comenzó a manejar en dirección al departamento, estuvieron en silencio durante diez minutos, asta que kikyo hablo.

-tengo nauseas.

-procura no vomitar en el carro de seshumaro, sino me mata, ya sabes lo cuidadoso que es con sus cosas.

-tal vez vomite sobre ti para no ensuciar el carro. Jeje.

-ni se te ocurra.-contesto el platino algo enfadado acusa del comentario.- suenas algo atontada te sientes bien.

-jeje…atontada.-estaba distraída y cada vez estaba más caliente.

-ya llegamos.- anuncio para que kikyo escuchara.

-¿a donde?

-a tu departamento.- la pregunta de la chica lo confundió ¿realmente estaba tan enferma?- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-pues estoy acostada.

-dije como te sientes, no como te sientas.

-oh!!!

-y bien ¿Cómo te sientes?

-da no me quejo, la vida no me a tratado mal.

-de que demonios hablas.

"Quisiera ser

La princesa que siempre vas a amar

Sin dudar

Debes saber

De corazón cómo debe ser"

-bueno bájate.

-acompáñame. Y ayúdame a bajar.

-deacuerdo.- bajo del auto y camino a la puerta trasera la abrió, y ofreció gentilmente su mano para ayudarla abajar, ella la tomo apoyándose en ella y encaminaron subiendo las escaleras. "y el departamento tenia que estar en el cuarto piso, o claro y el ascensor descompuesto."

En primer lugar, mi peinado cambié

¿Por qué no has hecho ningún comentario aún?

Segundo

De la cabeza a los pies mírame muy bien, ¿Sí?

Tercer lugar

Si digo algo debes responder

"Bella princesa, sin dudar tus órdenes seguiré"

¿Lo has captado ya?

¡Me estás ignorando otra vez,

Y no lo puedo tolerar!

Subiendo las escaleras a paso lento llegaron al segundo piso "apenas" pensaba el platino frustrado. Kikyo iba tras el tratando de mantener el paso que llevaba el chico, se sentía débil, tenia frío, mucho frío, estaba desorientada y tenia nauseas. Tratando de subir el ultimo escalón para llegar al segundo piso, tropezó con su pie izquierdo, inuyasha la sostuvo de la cintura mas por reflejo que por deseo, la vio fijo a los ojos, estos de igual manera permanecían fijos en el. Tratando de recuperar la calma que le había arrebatado el sobresalto, que tuvo al tropezarse con su propio pie, respiro hondo e intento ponerse de pie aunque los brazos alrededor de sus cintura le impedían hacerlo, puso las manos en el pecho del chico empujándolo delicadamente. Esto izo reaccionar al platino, que sin pensarlo soltó a la chica dejándola caer en el escalón.

-auch!!!-se quejo kikyo que yacía en el suelo sobandose donde se había golpeado.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-no lo se.

-cárgame. –dio la orden, cruzo los brazos, como cuando una niña se encapricha.

-no por que tendría que hacer eso.

-por que tu me dejaste caer.

-no tu te tropezaste y yo te agarre.

-si, y luego, me dejaste caer.

-mmm…-se agacho junto a la chica dándole la espalda para que esta subiera.

-no me subiré a tu espalda, ni que fuera un costal de papas.

- entonces que esperas que haga?

-cárgame en brazos.

-no are eso.-dijo sonrojado.

-si me quedo dormida y tu pierdes el equilibrio seguro me soltaras y caeré por las escaleras. Mientras que si me llevas en brazos y pierdes el equilibrio alcanzaría a reaccionar soltándome y podría pararme.

-y yo caería de espaldas a las escaleras y rodaría cuesta abajo.

-solo cárgame.- el platino se acerco y la tomo en brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña, ella recargo tiernamente su cabeza en el pecho de inuyasha y cerro los ojos.

No es por que sea egoísta o algo así

Auque quisiera que tu

Pensaras de corazón

Que no ay otra chica

Que sea más bonita que yo

Cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta inuyasha bajo delicadamente a kikyo para que pudiera abrirla, después de un rato kikyo pudo abrir la puerta se encontraron frente a una pequeña sala donde los colores mas destacados eran el blanco y el negro, entraron y kikyo cerro la puerta que había dejado tras ella al entrar.

quisiera ser

la princesa que siempre vas a amar

no lo entiendes escuchame me muero por tu mano tocar

acaso cres que yo soy como todas las demas

rayos me siento mal

por algo mi dieta tendre que romper

y tu culpa sera

ah!

check ! one! two!

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

-hazme de cenar yo iré a bañarme para bajar la fiebre.

-oye pero yo…- no pudo terminar la oración por que la chica ya se había marchado del lugar, se dirigió a la cocina y tomo lo primero que había en la alacena (ramen), lo preparo y sirvió en la mesa, el agua de la regadera dejo de sonar dándole la señal de que la chica ya había terminado, espero por un momento pero al ver que no salía comenzó a comer, no era tan mal cocinero, es mas hasta tenia talento culinario. Cuando llevaba por terminada media ración salia de la habitación principal kikyo, llevaba puesta una pijama de short y blusa de tirantes, ambos de color negro pero el short tenia rayas moradas. Su cabellera negra le caía a los costados, permanecía mojada y de las puntas resbalaban unas cuantas gotas.

-esta servida tu comida.- le anuncio el chico señalando el plato de enfrente. La chica enmudecida se sentó y comenzó a degustar de la cena.

-delicioso.- dijo sorprendida.- nunca pensé que supieras cocinar.

-mmm… ¿crees que los hombres no cocinan?

-no, es solo que siempre traes esa pose de rudo, jeje… me gustas mas cuando te muestras débil.- dijo sonriendo, después de meditar lo que acababa de decir se sintió avergonzada y bajo la mirada.

-dijiste algo? – pregunto distraídamente.

De defecto seguro piensas que adorable soy

Y la imagen misma de la perfección

Si quieres te dejare

Mira demonios

Me ignoras otra vez oye!!

-no nada.- respondió cortante, algo molesta y aliviada de que no la aya escuchado.

-bueno creo que ya me debo ir.- dijo el platino mientras recogía los platos de la mesa y los ponía en el fregadero.

-no te vallas.

-….- no pudo articular palabras.

-no me gusta estar sola cuando estoy enferma.

A sabes también quisiera un príncipe

Parado en un blanco corcel

Y llevarme con el

Lo has captado ya

Arrodíllate y dime que para ti otra princesa no abra

Al verla tan débil y tierna no pudo hacer mas que asentir con la cabeza. La acompaño a su cuarto esperando a que esta se acostara, su habitación era muy amplia y en el centro estaba una cama King size estaba cubierta por un enorme y caluroso edredón que retiro inuyasha para que fuera mas ligero.

-no pero tengo frío.- reprocho mientras se metía en la cama cubriéndose únicamente con un sabana blanca.

-si pero seguro que eso te subirá la temperatura. –repuso apuntando al edredón que había colocado en el sillón que había junto a la ventana de media pared.

-mmm… siéntate junto a mi.- el chico simplemente la complació sentándose alado de ella, parecía que enferma sacaba fuera su lado caprichoso y no valía la pena ponerse a discutir. La chica alado de el también se sentó.- podrías pasar la noche con migo.

-OK. Pero ya duérmete

No es porque

Sea egoísta o algo así

Aunque supongo que no

Esta mal si abecés te ago enojar

Tu sabes que no lo ago por molestar

-inuyasha.- dijo la chica ya acostada para dormirse.

-que?

-no nada.- se volteo para dormir, logro conciliar el sueño fácilmente. Al contrario de ella el platino permanecía despierto, poseído por el insomnio se recostó tapándose con la sabana, no creía que dormir con su amiga fuera malo, de igual forma ella lo había obligado a quedarse. Observo a la chica un momento detenido allí iluminados por la luz lunar que traspasaba la cortina de la ventana, pudo notar cual bella era kikyo aun mientras dormía. Podía notar como la delgada sabana marcaba la silueta de la joven.

Quisiera ser la princesa que siempre vas a amar

Mi príncipe obstinado y frecuente tu serás

Rayos digo que:

Ha-ca-so-no-lo-pué-des-notar

Ah!

Seguro no lo has visto

No te has dado cuenta cuenta

Nunca te darás....

-mmm…- se quejo la chica entre sueños.

-¿te sientes mal?- pregunto, aunque no estaba seguro si era escuchado, trato de despertarla agitándola del brazo pero cuando la toco noto que la temperatura iba en aumento. Repentinamente se paro y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y medicina, entro al cuarto y despertó a la chica, le dio la medicina y sin decir nada ella la tomo. Después de un momento corto se volvieron a acostar. Pero estabas el se acerco al cuerpo de la chica y la abrazo por enfrente.

-inuyasha.- articulo por primera vez desde que había despertado. - ¿Qué haces?

-tal ves funcione para normalizar tu temperatura.- con un poco de decepción kikyo correspondió al abrazo.

Quisiera ser la princesa que siempre vas a amar

Cuidado te podría deja

PRI...

He!!!!!

Que tendré yo que pensar si me abrasas solo así

Dices que hay peligro atrás

Y después me vuelves a ignorar....!!!

Lo mas peligroso de todo esto eres tu!!!!

-perdón.- la voz de la chica sonaba débil.

-¿por que?

-por obligarte a quedar con migo.

-te disculpas por enfermar?.

- es que se que me pongo odiosa cuando enfermo, creo que saca lo peor de mi.

-bueno es todo lo que reprimes siempre no.

-gracias.

Ambos conciliaron el sueño, aun permanecían abrazados y la fiebre parecía bajar.

* * *

Bueno por lo visto aqui no funciona hacer las huelgas de no subo el sig.

cap por que nadie me deja reviews no funciona, haci que ya solo escribire para mi. T_T

pasenme unas galletas de animalitos que me voii a suicidar.....+_x

gueno, ,, espero que les aiia gustado el cap...

y por favopr se los suplico (incada de rodillas tomando tu mano y con lagrimas en los hojos.)

dejen reviews... a para los que no sepan la canción es World is mine de Vocaloid. (preferiblemente escuchen la de len y rin) y visiten mis otros fics.


End file.
